


Deleted Scene: BAMFs in the Woods

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Double Drabble, Humor, Lost in the Woods, M/M, No established relationship, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very useful things, Altoid tins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: BAMFs in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Little orphaned scene for this great prompt http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19177.html?thread=43669225 in which Arthur and Eames are somehow lost in the wilderness and have to be BAMFs with survival skills to find their way out.

“You went through my pockets?” Eames asks mildly, looking at the array of his personal items laid out on their stump.

Arthur grins, not the least bit apologetic, “I needed your penknife; I didn’t know you were holding out on the peppermints.”

“Well, it’s not actually filled with...” Eames trails off, reaching out for the small metal tin. “May I have my…”

Arthur picks it up but makes no move to hand it to Eames. “I know Altoids aren’t going to save our lives but at least we can mask the swampiness of this water once it’s sterilized.”

“Yes, but there aren’t any …” Eames drops his outstretched hand as Arthur opens the tin, “…mints.”

While Arthur’s face remains impassive, the tips of his ears take on a delightful flush as he gazes into the small box. The small box where a stack of 004 microthin condoms and three plastic lubettes are nestled snuggly. Without looking up, Arthur calmly clicks the lid shut and holds the tin out to Eames. “Mind you, if…” he begins.

“Yes, yes. Arthur. Rest assured that should we require either condoms or lube for some daring feat of survival I will happily sacrifice for the cause.”


End file.
